


Famous last word

by roby_lia



Category: The Mummy Series, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, I probably had way too much fun doing this, It should've been just Rick and Doc talking about dynamite, M/M, Time logic what is that?, but I get carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: The digression toward Purgatory had seemed harmless, and Evy had talked so highly about this Waverly Earp and the mails that had exchanged about ancient civilizations that really, they hadn’t seen anything dangerous to go and have a word. And then c’mon, Earp, just the thought made Rick felt like a child again.Or, they're traveling and end up in Purgatory. Things happen.





	Famous last word

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things before you start:  
> English is not my first language, I apologize for any mistake, every correction is welcome.  
> It doesn't have any time logic or it would have even less sense that it pretend to have.  
> And even if I didn't like the tomb of the dragon emperor I decide to still count it in because that allowed me to do some (probably very bad) jokes, sorrynotsorry.  
> Thanks for reading anyway.

"... I don’t understand why you two are so worry about it, I will be constantly busy with lectures and guided tours. Really, the only way we have to rest and stay together is a car trip from one city to the other, and what harms can come from a car trip?”

Rick and Ardeth turned, watching Evy with terror on their eyes, both with their arms full of clothes, and then stares back at each other.

"I’ll check my swords."

"I'm going to buy some more bullets."

The luggage was dropped to the ground while the two moved away to take care of their duties.

"The Thompson?"

"As always."

"Boys!"

"I'll have to collect a couple of favors to get through security at the airport."

" _Airport_?"

"Well, you know ..."

"Hey, don’t you think you're exaggerating? Guys? Guys!"

 

 

 

"I don’t understand, I really don’t understand how she does it," the medjai grumbled, taking the bullets that Rick was giving him.

"We did good, didn’t we Ardeth? We did everything as programmed, how did we end up in this hell?!"

And they had really done all they could.

They had avoided sacred places of Indian reservations like plague.

They had forbidden her to physically touch any artifact.

Lectures, visits to museums under strict control (especially in the areas off-limits to the public) and, in the middle of all that, a long and quiet car trip.

The digression toward Purgatory had seemed harmless, and Evy had talked so highly about this Waverly Earp and the mails that had exchanged about ancient civilizations that really, they hadn’t seen anything dangerous to go and have a word. And then c’mon, _Earp_ , just the thought made Rick felt like a child again.

Then obviously it had to happen.

"At least these aren’t mummies?" Evy said, an uncertain smile as they catch their breath.

"I think I've never met anyone so peaceful and happy to face demons of Hell," said Wynonna Earp, before start running again.

After that, it had been like a normal Thursday. Evy, Waverly and Jeremy had found in a blink of an eye the way to get rid of those monsters and everything came down to baits, bullets and _"Wow! Where did you learn that Mrs. O'Connell? "_

_"Previous life of Egyptian princess!"_

_"Ah! That explains everything!"_

_"Wait what? I thought it was just a book! "_

_"Run Wave!!"_

 

"At least these use doors," Ardeth moved his still long hair away from his eyes, pushing against that last thin defense with Dolls and Doc Holliday.

Rick have to agree with him, while reaching for the inner pocket of the jacket. "I would say, however, that it is time to call this a night."

In Ardeth’ dark hairs, the silver of age was more visible than among his own. A sign of a well-spent life’s what he thought, before turning on the match on Ardeth’s lobe.

" _Dynamite_? You go around with dynamite in your _pocket_?! "

Rick really couldn’t understand why Dolls sounded so surprised: to him that would be the least for whoever lived in Purgatory, and they were in town for less than twenty-four hours.

"That's what I’m talking about," Doc agreed instead with a laugh. "I still don’t understand why you and Wynonna don’t let me do it either."

His answer was lost in the explosion of dynamite, followed by Rick’ screams, as usual inappropriate.

 

 

"Hold on! Are you telling me that you have been able to awaken and piss off the same mummy _twice_? "

"Well ..." Rick tries to explain.

"Yes," cuts shortly Ardeth, only to raise an eyebrow at the other two.

"Technically the second time it wasn’t our fault."

"Oh, yes, you just bring a cursed bracelet back home. Besides Osiris's scepter, I still have to understand how Jonathan obtained it. "

"Knowing Jonathan, he stolen it, but that's not the point. Who was the head of a legendary tribe with the precise task of preventing it from happening? "

"If you hadn’t awakened him the first time, they wouldn’t be able to find him."

"Oh, come on, this is an absolut-"

"Boys, not at dinner with guests, please."

Obeying reluctantly, the two let fall the worn out discussion, while the others stared at them speechless.

"... god, a family of mummy hunters, this is awesome!" Jeremy get so excited to almost jump on the chair.

"It’s more they hunting us than we hunting for mummies."

" _Carnahan_ ’s blood, you mean, Evy."

"That is absolutely not true!"

"The brother of who went to Peru and awakened a _cursed mummy_?"

"The son of who dug up a _cursed mummy_?"

"Oh, sure, he’s _my_ son when he dug them up, but suddenly becomes _your_ son as soon as he kills them."

"She’s right. In Alex’s case you are both to blame."

"Shanghai wasn’t my fault, Ardeth! And you know it!"

"What I know is that I went to Egypt for two weeks and when I came back you two managed to wake up _another_ mummy, you died and as if it wasn’t enough you’ve tried to _fish_."

"First thing, we _may_ have awakened a mummy but we also sent it back to hell and I was just _almost_ dead, thank you so much."

"Fly fishing."

"... you didn’t want me to come with you to your tribe."

" _Fly fishing_."

 

 

 

 

 

"If we ever end up like those three, Purgatory is fucked with capital f," Wynonna doesn’t hold back a grin as she waves the trio leaving.

Dolls agrees with her, but he still has the duty to postpone everything as much as he can.

"Doc, give me the dynamite you're trying to hide in your pants, _now_."

"... I’m just very happy to see you?"

" _Doc_."


End file.
